Merry Christmas
by MissRose24
Summary: Ein Wichtelgeschenk für @roter pixel


Verwundert starrte Noctis auf den Zettel mit ihrer neusten Quest. Sie sollten einen Tannenbaum für Cidney besorgen?! Stirnrunzelt faltete er das Stück Papier wieder zusammen und schob es sich in seine Tasche. Manchmal kam er sich vor wie ein besserer Lieferjunge und nicht wie ein Prinz. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er Prompto, der im Grunde dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie diese Mission angenommen hatten. Glückseelig hantierte er mit seiner Kamera und versuchte eine perfekte Aufnahme von Ignis beim Autofahren zu schießen. Es war schon Jahre her, seit Noct wirklich Weihnachten gefeiert hatte und er war sich noch immer unsicher, wie er jetzt darüber fühlen sollte. Wo er doch so weit weg von jeglicher Heimat war und die einzige Familie, die ihm blieb seine Freunde waren.

"Was ist los Noct", kam von dem Sitzplatz neben ihm und der junge Prinz blickte auf. Gladio sah ihn leicht besorgt an, wandte sich jedoch wieder nach vorne. " Ach .. nichts. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht wann ich zum letzen Mal Weihnachten gefeiert habe .. Ich hoffe wir können diese Mission so schnell wie möglich hinter uns lassen und uns dann auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren." Gladio seuftzte und der Fahrtwind zerzauste dabei seine Haare. " Ich meine, Cidney weiß doch, dass wir viel wichtigeres zu tun haben. Trotzdem hat sie uns damit beauftragt einen Baum zu holen." Die Stimme des jungen Prinzen ging im Wind ein wenig unter und Gladio merkte, dass ihm das Thema mehr zu schaffen machte, als er es zugeben wollte. " Weißt du Noct.. ", fing er an und starrte weiterhin in die Ferne der Landschaft. " Ich denke Cidney weiß sehr wohl wie beschäftigt du bist. Um genau zu sein denke ich, dass dies sogar der Grund ist, weshalb sie uns darum geben hat einen Weihnachtesbaum zu besorgen. Wir alle haben viel um die Ohren, besonders du. Daher können ein paar Stunden des Friedens im Beisam seiner Freunde manchmal Wunder bewirken. " Er grinste verschmitzt und wuschelte dem Prinzen einmal kurz über die Haare. "Außerdem ist Bäume hacken ein gutes Training für die Armmuskeln." Er lachte lauter. " Ganz besonders Prompto hätte das nötig!" "Was?!", kam es verwirrt vom Beifahrersitz. Prompto rappelte sich auf und lehnte sich aufgeregt ober seinen Sitz. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Noctis, dann hinüber zu Gladio. " Was habt ihr gerade über mich gesagt?" Doch Gladio fing einfach nur an zu lachen und winkte ab. Noctis konnte nicht umhin und musste auch leicht grinsen. Zurück blieb Prompto, denn die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben war. " So. Sieht ganz danach aus, als wären wir nun angekommen.", sprach Ignis und der Wagen kam langsam zum stehen.

Noctis sprang aus dem Auto, zog zur Sicherheit sein Schwert und sah sich in der Gegend um. Sie waren an einem dichten Nadelwald angekommen und aus der Ferne hörte man die Rufe einiger wilder Tiere. Kein Wunder weshalb man sie geschickte hatte und keinen der anderen Bewohner von Hammer Head. Grinsend warf sich Gladio ebenfalls sein Schwert über die Schulter und Prompto packte seine Kamera aus und fing an wahrlos Eichhörnchen zu fotografieren. Hingegen schloss Ignis pflichtbewusst das Auto ab und sah sich in der Umgebung um. " Na dann mal los. Suchen wir uns den schönsten Baum heraus.", sprach Noctis und ging geradewegs in den Wald hinein. Prompto jubelte kurz und folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Der Wald war sehr dicht und es gab einige schöne Tannen. " Wie wärs, wenn du eine raussuchst, Prompto?", meinte Noctis und sah wie sein Freund zu grinsen anfing. " Sehr gerne", sprach er freudig und lief auch schon aufgeregt dichter in den Wald hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie an einer kleinen Lichtung angekommen waren auf der eine wunderschöne große Tanne stand. Erstaunt blieb Prompto davor stehen und zeigte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Baum. " Dieser dort!" Ignis stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. " Hat jemand darüber nachgedacht wie der Baum ins Auto passen soll?!" Natürlich gab niemand eine konstruktive Antwort und Gladio holte eine Axt hervor. Er warf Noctis eine weitere zu und schon machten sich die beiden dran den Baum zu hacken. Als die große Tanne nun gefällt war, zog Gladio sie an einem Seil zurück zum Auto. Freudig machte Prompto ein paar weitere Fotos und lief aufgeregt zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

Am Ende wurde der Baum auf die Rückbank gespannt und Gladio mühte sich ab zwischen den Zweigen einen Sitzplatz zu finden. Noctis und Prompto teilten sich verzweifelt den Beifahrersitz und Ignis saß wie immer bwquem am Steuer. "Stellt euch nicht an. So lange ist die Fahrt ja nicht", sprach er und erntete sich böse Blicke seiner Freunde. Er trat auf das Gaspedal und schon ging es los. Weniger Stunden später waren sie in Hammer Head angekommen, wo Cidney bereits ungeduldig auf die Jungs wartete. " Hey, ihr habt euch aber Zeit gelassen.", rief sie und lief auf den Regalia zu. " Woooow" Beeindruckt kam sie zum stehen und begutachtete den Baum. " Ein richtiges Prachtstück was.", meinte Gladio freudig und half Noctis den Baum abzubinden und auf dem Platz aufzustellen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sich die meisten Leute um die Tanne versammelt und halfen diese zu schmücken. Verträumt sah Noctis seinen Freunden dabei zu, wie sie Kugeln und Lichter an die Zweige steckten. Gladio hatte Recht gehabt. Manchmal war es schön die Pflichten beiseite zu lassen, um sich Platz für Frieden zu schaffen. Es gäbe im Augenblick keinen Platz an den er lieber sein wollte, als hier zwischen seinen Freunden, seiner Familie.

Frohe Weihnachten


End file.
